Timeless Taken
by SeriouslyTaken
Summary: Summaries aren't for me.. look inside and you will see. Vote on the pairing... Peinsaku madasaku sasusaku.. you decide.. considering other pairings as well... who is Sakuras inner? Is Kakashi obsessed? Where does Pein fit into all this?
1. Chapter 2

This is my first story...

**I do not own naruto or any other manga or anime... I only own the story...**

_**Authors Notes...**_

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

'' '' Speech

' ' Thoughts

*flashbacks or actions*

**Chapter 2 Maybe its fate**

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Sakura awoke from the sound of her alarm going off. She got up slowly from her bed and reached over to turn her alarm off. She felt unusual today. For once in her life she didn't have a nightmare and she didn't wake up screaming. She looked over and saw her nighttime and sercert lover still fast asleep. She smiled and kissed his fluffy sliver hair before going to take a shower. She thought to herself how weird it was he stayed. he has only stayed once and that was when he had too. **'Maybe Hes falling inlove with us' **Silently laughing to herself she shook her head no. 'remember the agreement? no strings attached. He is our Sensei after all.' **'Former Sensei' **'Oh. Just hush you.' Sakura then begin to turn on the shower and start to undress. She felt kakashis chakra spike letting her know he was awake. She smiled and looked herself over in the mirror. Her Pink hair falling well below her shapely butt. She smiled at her hickeys all over her D-cup breasts. kakashi always knew not to leave them above a certain point. She caressed her toned stomach. Her long silky legs could be seen thorough the fog raising on the mirror. She stepped into the shower and felt the water cascade down her until it hit the stone floor.

Kakashi had woken up as soon as sakura turned on the shower. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled remembering the night before. He didn't know what came over him to stay the night but he did. Looking over to where sakura had fallen asleep he noticed she was gone and the shower was on. Looking at the clock he said to himself 'hmm.. I think we have some time.. might as well shower too' He smiled to himself and begin to walk for the bathroom.

kakashi was about to join his lover in the shower but he felt a certain loud mouth blonde that runs the local flower shops chakra about to knock on the door so instead he went to put on his clothes and hop out the window.

Sakura was just washing her hair off when she heard loud banging at the door. knowing it was her best friend Ino-Pig she got out and wrapped a comfy towel around her hair and body. She went downstairs and opened it to reveal a furious friend.

"FOREHEAD! SASUKES BACK!''

Shocked Sakura just stood there and stared at Ino in disbelief. Ino waved her hand over sakuras face. ''Did you here me?"

"Yeah.. Im just confused on why."

Furiously ino told sakura to get dressed and report to the in Shock sakura shut her door and went to go get dressed. After putting on her Anbu Outfit She dashed out the door to go to meet the Hokage.

**Yes?No? Maybe? I had a little more time to type this time. what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 3

This is my first story...

I don't not own naruto or any other manga or anime... I only own the story...

Authors Notes...

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

'' '' Speech

*flashbacks*

Chapter 3 maybe its fate?

As sakura ran to the hokages office she was being watching. 'Yes i will make her mine.. Soon..' Th mysterious person then disappeared into the unknown.

"Sasuke remember she will most likely be very upset when she comes. So keep away from my desk i dont need her breaking my hidden sake - err... just keep away from my desk. Sasuke just stared back at the hokage and waitied for his former pink haired teammate.

Sakura hurried down the street to the hokage building. She ran past everyone and to them she was just a pink burr. As soon as she got to the building she new something was off. she could sense an odd familiar chakra in the room with the rest of her "family''  
>But then she remembered what Ino-pig had told her 'sasuke. right.<strong>' 'can we break his face?'<strong> 'i wish.' She came up to the hokages office door and knocked. "Enter." As she did she felt anbu follow her in. '' You wanted me hokage-sama?'' Tsunade just nodded and gestured toward sasuke. ''Ah. Then why bring me all the way here just to see him?'' Irritated she just looked at sasuke while saying that. '' Well, Sakura i honestly thought youd try and kill him."

"I have no reason too. I mean look at him. He must be pathetic to come back here."** 'woot go get em girl'** sasuke just stared in awe at sakura from her beauty to her strong chakra and what she just said. ''hn.'' sakura looked over and said '' if that is all ill be going.'' ''Yes you may leave now.'' And with that sakura started towards the training field but before she went out the door. she heard " sakura before i forget i have a mission for you.'' Sighing she went back into the office. ''and that would be?'' Handing over the paper to sakura tsunade was grinning ear from ear. ''Again?'' ''Your the only person i trust to get this." " its just sake!" " not any sake my daughter the best stuff. you know you had to kill last time to get it for me.'' ''Yes mam." "That ll be all."

Sakura then headed to her house to pack. Tsuande then looked over at sasuke '' you touch her i break you.'' ''hn'' was all he had to say. Then out of nowhere one anbu Memeber spoke up. " I agree. Not like you could touch her any way though. Her Fiances got her on that. Shocked Tsuande just looked and saw a smiling masked face with gray hair. ''Fiance?'' still smiling kakashi said "well soon to be.'' with that he poofed away.

**I FEELL SO TERRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. MY DAD HASN'T LET ME GET ON THE COMPUTER IN AWHILE. i wont be able to update tomarrow either but i promise i will get there!**


	3. Chapter 4

This is my first story...

I don't not own naruto or any other manga or anime... I only own the story...

Authors Notes...

**Bold- Inner Sakura**

'' '' Speech

*flashbacks*

**Chapter 3 maybe its fat**

''Stupid mission. Stupid sasuke. Stupid stupid!" Sakura packed hurriedly gathering things around her house stuffing them into a bag. " Going somewhere?" Turning around she saw someone shed never expect. "Pein?"

"Yes my darling its me."

I... what are you doing here." peien answered her question by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into a hug. " I missed you and I could stand not to see you anymore." trying to pull away sakura looked at him with disbelif. "whaa.. we were kids. I was 5 you were 10." pein pulled her back into a hug and kissed her forehead. " And? I knew from that momment you showed me her we were meant to be."

*flashback*

_''Pein-kun Pein kun!" sakura ran up to her best friend._

_"yush saku chan?" pein ruffled her hair and hugged her._

_" your my bestest friend and dunt wanna keep anything from you." sakura looked up at her beloved friend._

_"Of course my dear blossom. what is it?" pein just looked down at her in curiousity._

_biting her lip she looked up at pein and blinked. She showed pein her Kekkai Genkai. Sakuras hair grew long and changed to amber. Her eyes showed Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Then she blinked and showed Rinnegan. She blinked again her eyes showed them of a deep blood red. " My mom told me i was adopted and from a clan very far away from here and theres someone inside me that is very evil."_

*flashback end*

Sakura fell to the floor finallying rememebering what had been long gone from her memories. She started crying and pein just watched with pain in his cold eyes. "Im sorry you had to remeber. Before he finds out." Looking up at pein she stopped cry and softly said "who?" "you will know him as tobi but that is not truly what he is. i must go. rememeber..." pein lifted sakura up and kissed her. Sakura just stared at him as he kissed her softly. " Your so beautiful. I just.." and with that he left. Confused sakura wandered around her house till she had to leave. She slipped on her Anbu mask and walked out the door as if nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 5

Authors Notes...  
>I do not own naruto or any other manga or anime... I only own the story...<p>

Bold- Inner Sakura

'' '' Speech

*flashbacks*

Chapter 5 Maybe its Fate.

Vote so Far..

Itachi:0 Tobi/madara:0 Kakashi:1 Harem: 1 OC:1

Tell me who you think it should be! Doesnt have to be one of these!

* * *

><p>****Warning Sai Bashing..*****<p>

Tsuande sat in her office looking over her daily mountain of paperwork and sighed. She took a sip of saké and looked over at her door and before the person even knocked on the door "Enter." As the door opened she looked over at the gray-haired copy ninja. "You wanted to see me Tsuande-Sama?" Kakashi looked at her with suspicion in his eyes. "Yes, You mentioned something about a soon to be engagement what was that about exactly?" Shifting on one foot to another Kakashi reached a rough hand to the back of his head and smiled. "well you see my lady I simply wanted to make Sasuke jealous.." glancing up at the Anbu member she sighed " Dont do that me. You know she's like a daughter to me and her suddenly getting engaged is big news to say so soundly." kakashi looked at Tsaunde and smiled. "Well... what if I asked for your permission... to ask her hand... in marriage?" Shocked Tsaunde got up and went over to kakashi and looked him dead in the eye. "And what in the right mind would I let YOU of all people do so?" Shaking his head softly kakashi begin to walk away nervously "Thought you'd ask that."

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

Kakashi had just got back from a mission. usually he'd go check up on his ex-students but since Sasukes still gone and Narutos gone training again there was just Sakura was always looked down upon by her fellow teammates but kakashi saw her potential. There was something about her that always made him feel like everything would be alright.  
>Kakashi decided to go pay her a visit. He jumped from house to house until he was just one house away. Pulling down his mask he activated his Sharingan. He looked for her chakra signature and when he found it he was surprised to find another one with it. Getting a closer look he jumped to the tree beside her bedroom window. The window was foggy but as he looked through the glass he gasped. He saw a very naked Sai on top of a very naked Sakura. He constrained hard and he start to hear her soft moans. Have never hearing them he could feel himself get aroused. No matter how hard he could try to convince himself that she was his student. The sight he was seeing was better than any Icha Icha he's ever read. He could make out Sakuras soft luscious breasts and her flat stomach. Her long silky legs were wrapped around Sai as he thrusted. Sweat was gleaming off the both of wasnt Sai that got him like this but Sakura his student.<br>Before Kakashi even knew what he was doing his hand had slithered down into his pants to stroke his member. Shaking his head he took his hand out. And got up to leave but before he did he could hear Sakuras orgasm as it took over her. But more importantly he heard what Sai said. "Do you still think kakashi is good-looking?" Out of breath Sakuras reply was "Yes. I can't help it." he saw Sai get up and picked up his clothes as he walked towards the door. "Well will see about that."

Curiosity took over the Kakashi as he followed Sai deep into the forest. He followed him all the way till they were almost out of the village then Sai stopped. "You can come out now Ka-Ka-Shi Sen-Sai. The way he said his name almost made Kakashi want to turn back now but he slowly revealed himself to the Ex Root member. "Why were you following me?" Sai asked coldly. Kakashi quickly made something up. "Well ya see I was bored so I thought id see what your up too." Giving Kakashi one of Sai's famous fake smiles he said " You saw us didnt you." Kakashi thinking he had been caught tried to play it off. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
>"I know you saw us. Did you enjoy?" Sai said while smiling at Kakashi.<br>"Sai, What are you talking about?"Kakashi didnt know if Sai would tell Sakura so he tried to act dumb.  
>Stepping closer to Kakashi Sai smiled and said "How does it feel? To look but you can't have. Shes soft as she looks ya know."<br>Kakashi just stood there shocked at Sai's words knowing he was trying to get to him.  
>"Her sexual desire is a lot to handle. Can you handle that? I've seen the way you look at her. You can have her. I thought shed teach me human emotions but im becoming.. How do you say... Attached." Sai came up to Kakashi and gave him one of his fake smiles and walked away.<br>Not knowing how to feel Kakashi just walked home dazed on what just happened.

*Flashback end*


	5. Chapter 6

**Vote so Far..**

**Itachi:0 Tobi/madara:0 Kakashi:2 Harem: 1 OC:1 Sasuke:1**

**Tell me who you think it should be! Doesn't have to be one of these!**

* * *

><p>'I don't know why Tsaunde always chooses me for this.' Sakura thought jumping from tree to tree to reach her destination. 'Maybe she thinks we are weak.' 'I don't know about that.'<br>As she approached the same village she started to slow down.  
><strong>'might wanna get a room for tonight. Look at the sky. Storm approaching.'<strong>  
>'Yeah your right.'<br>Reaching the villages entrance two guards greeted her.  
>"Hello Sakura- Sama! Here to collect Hokage's Sake?" One of them said.<br>"Hai. " Sakura went into the village to look for the market.

* * *

><p>On her way to the market she saw a girl being bullied.<p>

"Look at her forehead its huge!" said one of the mean kids.  
>Sakura came over and yelled "HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" with that the kids ran away leaving a helpless crying girl.<br>Sakura's motherly instinct went in overdrive as she saw the poor helpless girl but had to walk away.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up to a small shop and took a seat towards the back of the room. The owner knew her and why she was here so there was no need to announce it. A tall mysterious man sat across from her.<br>The owner then approached her. "Ahh. Sakura-Sama. I've awaited your return. What do we have the great pleasure of seeing you today?"  
>Sakura thought carefully on what to say just in case someone was listening to them.<br>"mm.. The usual order."  
><strong>' i love it when you say mm makes you sound sexy'<strong> A light blush hit Sakuras face as Inner had said this. 'Hush.'  
>"Hai Sakura-Sama. I will get it just in a moment. Would you like some sake while you wait?"<br>"Ahh." Sakura just stared at the mysterious figure until he decided to show his face.

* * *

><p>The owner of the small shop came back with a bottle of their finest sake and sat it on her table. "the order is ready. would you like to take this with you on the road back Sakura-Sama?"<br>Looking up Sakura smiled and said "why yes, of course. I'll just go pick it up now if you don't mind and be on my merry way."  
>Getting up Sakura looked at the cloaked man and pushed the sake bottle over to him and smiled. Walking away she whispered in his ear. "If your going to follow someone Kakashi-Kun at least be discreet about it."<p>

* * *

><p>Picking up the box of saké Sakura walked back towards the entrance of the village. She pasted by many homes of poor villagers and couldn't help but feel sorry for them. ' I wish I could help all of them.' <strong>'Are you sure it's not blood lust you seek?' <strong>'I was young inner. I didn't know what I was feeling back then.' **'Are you sure. Remember the rush you felt. How it was to feel the last breath the took as they watched you rip them apart.'**

Giving in she felt the rush of murdering. 'don't... your making me so...'

**'Good. The storm is getting closer. Find an inn. Mask yourself so Kakashi doesn't find you. I will help you...'**

'Your such a perv and I love it.' With that Sakura did 3 hand signals and turned into a regular villager. She found the closest inn and got a room. She got up to her room and prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't know what came over him to follow Sakura but he did. He loved the way she moved. Down to every graceful step it make me quiver.<p>

He approached the gates of the small town and two guards stopped him. " HALT! What is your meaning of being here?'' Lieing Kakashi simply came up to one of them and whispered "The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village has ordered me to watch over Sakura."

Clearing his throat the guard said " Very well then be on your way." With that kakashi just continued on his way to follow his mate.

Kakashi stayed a least a couple of meters away . Her didn't want Sakura knowing he was there. He watched as her helped a little girl. She reminded him of Sakura at that age.

Sakura then made her way to a very small shop. He didn't want to enter but he wanted to follow her so he did.

Kakashi decided the best way was to sit close to her so he could hear.

He watched as she watched him. He knew the Jig was up but decided to keep he cool. when she got up to leave and came to whisper in his ear he knew he'd been caught. When she got to his level the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "If your going to follow someone Kakashi-Kun at least be discreet about it." She whispered slyly. The way she added the ''Kun'' in his name made me want to jump her skin there and now. But he knew better so he just watched as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up from sound of rain hitting the roof tops of the Inn she was staying at. She was still tired from Inner. Feeling a weird substance on her hand she lifted it slowly to her face and realized what it was. <strong> 'Have fun? I did.' <strong>Thinking out loud Sakura sighed and said " Yes did i just fall asleep cause it's not dried up yet." ** 'Yeah. Sleep. I want to take over for a little while.' **"Ya. Sure." Sakura lifted up from the bed and did some hand signals before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Opening his eyes he realized he was awake again and in control. **"heh.. I'm back."**

**DON'T**** FORGET TO VOTE. LOVE YOU ALL.. **

**Who is this Inner Sakura? How long has Inner been taking over? Did sakura already know? Is Kakashi obbesed?**


	6. Chapter 8

Going to rewrite stay tuned... 


	7. ho ho ho

Hello loves! okay. so i rewrote this one on my page its under the same name but with re write. I wrote it awhile go but i just got my computer back.. so go go goooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
